This invention relates to a sighting device for an archery bow. More particularly, the invention is directed to a bow sight having utility for use as a tree stand bow sight. The bow sight includes a frame adapted for attachment to a bow at the window section of the bow, and, as so attached, may be used selectively for tree stand use or, alternatively, while hunting on the ground.
Many types of sighting devices for bows, including bow sights for use in tree stands are known in the art. Sighting devices of the type referred to include a pendulum-like arm or pendulous element which is pivotal to assume a vertically directed disposition irrespective of the angular tilt or elevation of the bow. In the structures referred to, the sighting element itself is attached to, for movement with, the pivoting arm or pendulum. Conventionally, the sighting component includes mechanisms by which both elevation and lateral corrections and adjustments may be readily made.
A fundamental requirement of the sight supports utilized in tree stand bow sights is that the bead sight element itself be supported on an arm which is freely pivotal to assume a vertical direction irrespective of the angular shift imposed upon the bow itself. The fact that the pivotally supported element is free to swing arcuately on a supporting horizontally disposed shaft establishes a situation in which the suspended element undergoes oscillatory swinging movement until it finally comes to a rest position. The "collapsing" oscillations do take place over a finite time period so that there are objectionable delays before a stable sighting system has been established. It will be appreciated that such delays may often be crucial and may spell the difference between being able to release a timely arrow or being delayed to an extent that the "opportunity" is lost.
While it has long been recognized and appreciated that the elimination of this delay period would be a highly desirable goal, no tree stand bow sights have, heretofore, been devised which provide a solution to this vexing problem. It is, therefore, the aim of the present invention to provide an efective solution to the problem of the "swinging" bow sight so that sighting delays may be eliminated and the efficacy of bowhunting be enhanced.